The Chernobyl Experiment
>>Classified Material. Assigned to S.U. Branch 1-E0, SEC 009343405-C, 7/15/1997 The following pages have been copied from a journal that was recovered in the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, at Pripyat, Ukraine by a U.S. strike team sent in 3/8/1997. >>U.S. Log 001- Due to the amount of radiation on(in) the journal, I will not have enough time to include every entry. Only the main parts. 11/18/1991 Today the S.U. assigned my research team to Chernobyl. Avar requested that we should be airdropped in. As always- Request granted. I must say, I'm kind of nervous due to the high radiation levels in that place. And the hazmat suits aren't ventilated. Oh Jesus, this is going to suck. It's 10:30 and I have to rest. I've got a big day tomorrow. 11/19/1991 We're on the helicopter right now and the sky looks like a sheet of gray. We've been in the air for two hours now and the ETA is 10 minutes. I'm scared and regret taking this job now. 11/19/1991 Alright- We're on the ground. But we didn't land. Our helicopter's motor gave out as soon as we flew over the outskirts- Almost like we were pulled down... I swear, I saw something fly past the helicopter. The pilot's dead and the rest of us are pretty beat up. There's no backup generator in the heli for the radio, so now we're virtually stranded. We'd head back through the woods but the radiation level is too great and we're about 100 miles from any town that isn't covered in nuclear fallout. As we set up camp for the night, we saw old, dried blood on the floor and walls of the nearby hospital. Nothing unusual, I guess. I don't know what's going on, but it's scary. 11/20/1991 It's morning. Last night, I kept hearing strange noises. It was almost as if something was being dragged across a rusty metal floor. Must've been an animal. Yakut is trying to contact HQ with the emergency radio but there's no response. I'm so tired of this suit and a crashed helicopter is not the best place to sleep. My head hurts and my legs ache of non-stop walking. 11/24/1991 Three days have passed and no response from HQ. I wonder if our radio code is cut off or it needs to be updated. Either way, we're not getting any evac. I'm starting to smell like a dead animal. I just need a shower. 11/24/1991 Our food is starting to disappear and one of our squad members is starting to go insane. He said that when he was on guard duty last night, he saw a young boy with no arms and no eyes walking in the west courtyard. Maybe our destiny is to go crazy. I sure hope not... 11/25/1991 Yakut and I woke up to gunshots in the morning, and our food and most of our ammo is gone. I wonder if Tatar took it. We are going to look for him right now and investigate. My skin is becoming itchy and the smell is horrible. 11/25/1991 We went to the building that Yakut suggested. We made contact with that thing that Tatar saw... There's more than one and they're all hostile. None of them look the same. We managed to kill one of them. It almost looked like a spider with an infant's body and face. The eyes were split in half and the legs were extremely elongated, almost around four feet each. No matter how much we shot it, it wouldn't go down. Take. Off. The. Limbs. It wont kill them right away, but it leaves them immobile. Soon, they will bleed out. As the one we injured bled out, it let out a blood churning scream. It sounded like six voices at once- Almost impossible to describe. We also found Tatar's body. His face was all mangled and... His gun. It was in pieces scattered across the floor. 11/25/1991 As I was writing my last entry, Yakut and I were ambushed. I ran to the nearest room. I guess that scream attracted more. That proves that whatever those are, they have the ability to communicate. Yakut... I locked the door too soon. I had to. I heard his AK go off and heard him run. Shit. They're trying to get in. 11/25/1991 I'm almost sure that I'm going to die here. There is no food and a bunch of things out there. I managed to see more of them. Tons of them. Most of them seem to be women and children with horrible deformations. I think they're victims of the accident. How can they stay alive? Some of them don't even have eyes, and others have such a thin skin you can even see their organs. Some are like spiders, others are radiated to the point where you can't even tell they're human. I saw two... Two that had wings. I'm estimating around a ten or eleven meter wingspan. And believe me, they can sure as hell fly. They have claws that are very thick and around a meter long and their entire rib cage is missing, replaced by thousands of fungus like strings that just dangle. It's NOT hair or fur. Jesus, this is like a never-ending nightmare. 11/25/1991 I have seen the devil... That... That "thing" that took Yakut... That was no animal. As far as I can tell. There's only one of this kind. Just pale white, webbed fingers and feet, no reproductive organs, no arms-just hands coming out of the shoulders. No eyes, and the legs are reverse jointed. That is what fear looks like. 11/26/1991 I can't sleep. I am so afraid of them. Even though I can't see them at night, I'm still scared. The fear of death keeps me awake. 11/26/1991 I am so hungry. Not as much thirsty. I've been drinking water from a broken pipe in here. Every time I take off my gas mask to drink, I get a headache. The radioactivity is killing me. 11/26/1991 I can hear babies crying. Are there survivors? No... Not here. I think I'm going to sneak out tonight. If I can't see them, they can't see me. But what if they can smell me? I'll bring my AK-47 along- Just in case. 11/26/1991 I ventured down the hallway to the door at the end. It was locked, so I turned left. In the first room to my right, I saw blood, organs and cracked bones strewn all over. They weren't adult bones... They were infants. What kind of fucking sick creatures are these? This means only the most basic primal instincts are left in them. I want to die. This place is hell. Literally. My stomach burns. I must be sick. 11/26/1991 I can hear some of them sniffing the room's door. They know I am here. And my skin is starting to become weak. The lightest touch bruises it. I'm scared. 11/26/1991 They were looking into the helicopter's wreckage. They took the pilot's body. Now it's 1:30 am. At least, that's what my watch says. I'm going to try and get some sleep. 11/26/1991 I just woke up. I can hear gunshots. It's not AK shots... There's bolt action and semi-automatic. It's not... It's not Yakut... I can see shadowy figures outside. With guns. Then- They vanished. I'm tired, I must be hallucinating. I think I'm insane. I'm going to help myself... I'm going to end this nightmare. I'm going to end it... Help myself by ending it. There's a window in this room... And a balcony. A beautiful balcony- Oh such a beautiful balcony, almost perfect for jumping... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:History